Lagos Episode 1: The Price of Justice
This episode basically is the "Getting the Band Back Together" sequence from various movies. Two of the runners (Captain Jack Raptor and Chloe Hemperhill) were flown into the Murtala Muhammed International Airport and are subsequently hired by Ekwueme to avenge the murder of his sister's niece, (Ephay?). Meanwhile, Circe falls out of the metaplanes with Socks (a horse-like free spirit) into the shop of Adebola Oyebanjo AKA Valkris. Valkris calls up Robert Goulet to figure out exactly what Circe is. Eventually, the three of them go to the airport to pick up the other two runners. Valkris is hired by Ekwueme to serve as a driver and escort around Lagos. She greets Captain Raptor with the words "Tip Please!" Captain Raptor mistakenly thinks that "Tip Please" is her name and proceeds to call her "Tip Please" for the remainder of the shadowrun. Robert Goulet is also christened "Dr. PIE", in reference to his title of Paranormal Investigator and Exterminator. Circe is called "a Transdimensional Free Roaming Spirit Form Class II" by Dr. PIE. The runners eventually head to the Porto Novo hotel in the Apapa district. Captain Raptor mistakenly believes that he is given luxury accommodations for the week (the hotel room was supposed to be a reward after the successful completion of the mission). He hacks into the hotel computers and reserves himself a room. Then they proceed to Ifako-Ijaye, to the house of the dead niece. At the house, Captain Raptor takes the "pirate door" (the window) and opens the already unlocked door for the rest of the unimpressed runners. The house is a pretty place compared to the rest of Lagos. Circe holds up a commlink found in the ransacked piles of trash and says "What's this?" (having never seen a commlink before). From the commlink recording, the characters deduce that the two people in the room after the murder are (Yawande?) and (Adeesa?) the Undertaker. They also find out that the room had two corpses, one of the niece and the other of John Dumont, a Horizon researcher. It was implied that they were having some sort of romantic encounter when they were killed. Although the commlink is damaged, Captain Raptor decides to do a "brief" Resonance Well search to find out what was on the commlink. This leads him to unconsciousness for the next few hours. When he pops out of it, he discovers the identity of John Dumont. It also gives him a rating 1 Igbo linguasoft and something about a "Project Babel", a universal translator linguasoft. The runners head to Yewande, a member of the Daughters of Yemaja. She said that the Igbo were involved, although she has no proof. The runners then head to the Undertaker. The Undertaker apparently has the body of the niece, but sold the body of John Dumont to a couple who lives in the Ajegunle Slums. The runners go to the couple, scare the crap out of them, and find out that the couple was trying to "draw out" the sickness in their deathly ill child through the use of the corpse. Chloe heals the child, and then takes the cyber eyes from the Dumont corpse. The eyes contained a recording of the murder, which was enough evidence to pin the murders on the local Leopard Clan (one of the Area Boys gangs). The remainder of the run involved a raid on the Leopard Clan's hideout, in which Captain Jack Raptor gets pummeled into unconsciousness and got his legs chewed on by a couple of hyenas. = Quotes = * GM, OOC: "Do you have cybereyes, Ally?" Ally, OOC: "No" Someone else: "Sure she does, they're in her loot bag." = Rewards = * 6 Karma each * 6000 nuyen each * A few contacts (We need the proper spelling for the Undertaker and the Daughter of Yemaja!)